The Doctor Rambles and a Coming Reunion
by HenryDashwood
Summary: The Doctor Spills all to Donna and Donna's Family. Sylvia was friends with Jackie...what happens when Jackie, Rose and Pete suddenly arrive at the Nobles? A bit of Friendship bonding!


The Doctor Rambles

10/Donna, 10/Rose.

Summary: Unaware the Doctor rambles on about how special Rose is to him, to Donna. With her parents in the room. How will this go down? Will new things be unraveled? Stuff it, this is a reunion!

Disclaimer: You're probably thinking? Tens dead now, so write about eleven. Well I can't. Ten is my Doctor, not Eleven. I could never not write bout ten. I would write about Eleven eventually. But this is me, being who I want to be writing who I like about more.

If I owned Doctor Who, do you really think Matt Smith would be the Doctor? If I owned Doctor Who, Ten would still be the Doctor and Rose and Donna would still be travelling with him. There'd have been no End of Time. So says a lot that I don't own Doctor Who.

o0o

The Doctor sat at the Noble's house, his hair was a mess, like always. A blue pinstriped suit with his brown overcoat slumped on the side of the couch, draping down the side. He never did domestic until he met Rose, that is. She made him have a Christmas with her and Jackie, not to mention Mickey too. He loved that Christmas, his favourite in such a long time. The Doctor never really celebrated Christmas. Not even on Gallifrey, even then it wasn't something celebrated highly by the Time Lords. When Christmas did come and he had to celebrate it, he hardly enjoyed it. With Rose that was different.

Donna came into the room with her parents, well mother and granddad. She looked to the Doctor. "You look like you've been thinking!"

The Doctor clicked out of the memory, "Just remembering something, is all." his mask went up again. Slythia could see it more than Donna could.

"Doctor, you should talk about something that's bothering you, we're all here to help!" smiled Donna, she only wanted to help the man open up his feelings. Donna knew he was hiding something. She just really needed him to talk.

"I was thinking of Rose, and everything she's done," told the Doctor, finding a very interesting mark on his shoes to keep his eyes on. He knew he shouldn't make eye contact. He wondered if Donna would look at him the same way Martha did each time he talked about her. He impishly looked at her, and saw her face neutral, but caring.

"What did she do Doctor?" asked Donna.

"Saved my life, countless of times. She was so human, her mother was nuts! Well nuts isn't the answer, scary as hell she is. One hell of a slapper (Please excuse the pun there, I do realize. Meaning slaps, as in hand contact to the face or arm..) too, and they hurt. My cheek was numb for a week once! Jackie slapped me because her daughter lost Mickey; Mickey the idiot. He decided to stay in parallel earth, now where she is." he paused, inhaling a breath. "The first time she saved me, was very brave of her. I sent her away, so I could do something to kill the Daleks and end the war, between my race well me and the Daleks. Ultimately killing me too. But she came back, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and no ones ever meant to do that. Killing them all separating her words, scattering them all over the time vortex. She brought Jack, who you met, back to life forever. She didn't know. She still doesn't. I had to take the vortex out of her, as it was burning her up. But I saved her, ending up killing me. Well, my old body that is. I regenerated."

He stopped then, Donna placed a hand on his knee. "Continue."

He looked at Donna and slightly smiled, "This regeneration was different, it went bad. When I woke properly she tried to get the alien race that came over Earth on Christmas day in 2006, to disappear. Using stolen words, well my words that she thought she would remember. Thankfully I got there in time. Opened the doors I mean, he was gonna kill her, I couldn't have that...if he did. I swear...I don't know. After all that we travelled again, she was her bubbly self in no time. Possessed by Cassandra. Haha, kissed me though it was not Rose, some how I wished it was. Anyway, things were going great. She saved the earth herself while the alien kidnapped me in a drawing in London 2012. I got to run the flag! Ha! Well that was the last time I actually felt we could have lasted. She told me she would travel with me forever, Donna," he breathed. "I really believed it."

"Then two days later, I lost her." he told her. A single tear fled down his face, "I lost the one person who actually made me see life in the light. The Dark is a dark place, Donna. The time in the thames, where I scared you. Murdering that race. I was bitter, angry, using my dead homes name! Ugh, I was so disgusted in myself. Though, I couldn't help it. I wanted to see something burn and shatter and scream. I wanted to hear it's pain in repense of my own. I wanted to drown it out in someone else's sorrow." Donna hugged him. Slythia was listening intently.

"When I lost Rose it was like losing the Time Lord's all over again."

"Jackie Tyler?" asked Slythia.

The Doctor perked up, "That's Rose's mother."

"I knew her, she used to go to book club with Betty. We've not seen her in almost a year and a half, no ones seen her daughter in almost three years," told Slythia. "Though, Jackie was awesome. Rose was a bit odd for me. Smart bright girl and that. Just bit pushy when we were over at her house one evening."

"Jackie is in Parallel earth with Rose, Mickey and a Parallel Pete Tyler," told the Doctor. His voice was sharp, could break glass with it. He missed her, oh how he missed Rose. He shoved his head in his hands. Donna comforted him.

"I miss her, oh how I miss her so much! There is nothing I can do. I can't ever see her again. Ever," told the Doctor. Slythia just nodded.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I really am." told Donna. He nodded. There was a knock at the door. Slythia went to get it, unaware of the visitors.

She saw Jackie and her daughter standing there, "How's the book club?"

Slythia just looked at her, "It um, shut down. What are you doing here? Your...meant to be in another world."

Rose and Jackie looked at each other, "Well I don't know how you know that but we got back, this is Pete."

"The Doctor's here, he was telling us about Rose. How he travelled with him, and how much he misses her. My daughter, Donna, travels with him. She's like 'You talk now boy!' And he did. With a certain fear in his eyes but he did," Slythia said.

Rose smiled a little at that, "Least he talks about me, not like he did with Sarah-Jane, just forgot about her."

Slythia let them come in. She smiled at the Doctor, who smiled back. "I think you'll be happy to see these people."

"Why?" asked the Doctor who still looked the same depressed face before she left. Obviously he had been talking more while she was out of the room. Pete entered first. The Doctor's eyes widen. Pete grinned at the Doctor, then Jackie entered, followed by Rose. He just locked eyes on her. He stood up and they colided in a hug. He pulled back, "Is it you?" he asked pulling out a sonic screwdriver to check her. Donna was confused.

"It's me Doctor, I'm here." smiled Rose.

"Rose!" he cheered and hugged her one more time, this one was tighter. Donna stood up.

"O my God! You must be Jackie! And you're Mickey or Pete?" asked Donna.

"I'm Pete," told Pete smiling. The Doctor must've had a gob about them.

Donna looked at Jackie, "You made him scared for when you raise your hands. He thinks he's gonna be slapped."

The Doctor span around in defense, "You, Donna, have slapped me before. You're worse than Jackie! You hurt."

"Then what's so bad about Jackie then?" asked Donna, placing a hand on her hip.

"She's a scary person, Rose's mother is," told the Doctor inching away from a rapid moving Jackie. A hand collided with his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he groaned, annoyed face inching upon his face.

"For ditching my daughter and not even checking the rift!" glared Jackie. He looked confused.

"We've been back for six months now, Doctor," told Rose. He span around his mouthed dropped.

"Oh Rose! You think I knew? If I did I would've come, please believe me," told The Doctor. Rose just looked at him.

"I missed you," told Rose.

"I missed you too, so much," told The Doctor. He loved her, he knew that. But he couldn't tell her, it just wasn't in him, well there wasn't enough words in the galaxy for him to. Or he was in denial now that she is back.

Rose looked at Donna, "I'm Rose, and you are?"

"Donna, Donna Noble. I've heard a lot about you!" told Donna.

"How long have you two been traveling together?" asked Rose.

Donna said, "I met him ages ago, but didn't start traveling with him until three months back. I met him straight after you left, pure mistake. An alien had planted something in me! Well! The person I was going to marry me did! Ugh! But the Doctor saved me," told Donna. Leaving out the well, He murdered someone to save her.

"He's always saving people," told Rose.

The Doctor was looking at Donna, "why did you lie to her? She doesn't need protecting. She knows what I'm like. Don't hide a thing from her. When she means saved, she means murdered them to save her," told the Doctor.

"Murdered what?" asked Rose.

"The Racnoss, a giant spider and her babies," told the Doctor, "Her whole species. Drained the Thames."

Rose looked at him, but the Doctor continued, "I killed them in the name of Gallifrey, planets gone, but the name is still big and strong. I was angry, bitter, and upset. I do stuff wrong when I am mad."

Rose hugged him, "I'm sorry! You don't need to blame yourself. Stuff happens, don't carry their death on your conscience too. You don't need too!"

"So forgiving," said The Doctor. He hugged her back, tighter than ever.

"Okay Doctor, I can't breath." laughed Rose. He pulled back, but didn't let go. He just looked at her face, a grin Donna hadn't seen before perched on his face.

"Want to come back and travel?" asked The Doctor. Donna smiled.

"I'd love too! I missed her so much!" told Rose. Her heart was racing she was back with him!

"Oh she's missed you too! Never behaving, certainly landing harder than what she used too. Especially Martha, gave her the right unwelcome welcome!" chuckled the Doctor.

"Didn't like her?" chuckled Rose.

"No. Really told me to ditch her, every five minutes. Tried to get her to leave even! I had a bruise on my chest because of that ride! Martha didn't get hurt. She settled down after that, cause she was sorry! Took the Master to get rid of her, who is dead now, evil, evil man!" gritted the Doctor.

"Ah, sounds like my girl!" chuckled Rose.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna all went back to the TARDIS to travel.

**Finished.**


End file.
